The Next Generation of Heroes
by FCI. Arcana-paisen
Summary: Era Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah usai tapi apakah bisa para generasi baru menjaga perdamaian yang telah diciptakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan? Saksikan petualangan Aisha Gremory-Uzumaki dan Kagami Sitri dalam fic ini, The Next Generation of Heroes(Fic sekuel Heroes From Another World). Chapter 1 hanya percobaan. Akan dilanjutkan saat Final Arc Heroes From Another World


Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rating: M

Pair: Aisha Uzumaki Gremory x Kagami Uchiha, Arashi Uzumaki x Lilith Otsutsuki x Izumi Uchiha, sisa-nya sama kaya di Heroes From Another World

Disclaimer:

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Aisha, bangun..."

Mendengar suara kak Natsumi, aku yang masih agak mengantuk karena begadang sambil membaca koleksi manga milikku langsung menutup wajahku dengan guling dan berkata "Lima menit lagi, onee-chan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, nanti aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu membeli manga shoujou baru incaran-mu sehabis kau pulang sekolah."

Itu taktik kotor, onee-chan!!! Sigh, mau bagaimana lagi... Terpaksa aku harus bangun dan harus pergi ke sekolah, membosankan sekali.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun. Tidak usah mengancamku seperti itu juga, onee-chan."

"Maaf-maaf, adikku yang manis." Balas kak Natsumi yang mengusap-ngusap rambutku "Kau itu heiress dari klan Uzumaki menggantikan tou-chan. Jangan jadi pemalas seperti itu dan mulailah bangun lebih awal."

Melihat kak Natsumi yang akan keluar dari kamarku, aku pun berkata dengan nada frustasi "Kenapa sih harus aku yang menjadi heiress klan Uzumaki? Kau itu kan lebih pengalaman dariku karena kau pernah menggantikan mama Sara sebagai ratu di rumah kalian yang dulu walaupun sebentar dan juga Arashi-kun kan lebih bijak dan pintar dariku."

Kak Natsumi kemudian duduk disebelahku dan memelukku "Itu karena tou-chan dan yang lain percaya padamu, imouto-chan."

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa beban karena status-ku sebagai heiress ini."

Kakak terlihat terkejut saat melihat kesedihanku dan saat melihat aku sudah meneteskan air mata, kak Natsumi mempererat pelukannya padaku dan berkata "Jangan khawatir imouto-chan. Kau tidak sendirian... Tou-chan, kaa-chan, Rias-kaachan, Akeno-kaachan, otouto-kun dan para anggota peerage-ku dan peerage-mu akan membantu dan membimbingmu menjadi heiress klan Uzumaki."

Mendengar itu, aku pun tersenyum. Kak Natsumi memang kakak yang terbaik. Aku senang punya kakak sepertinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, kami pun pergi ke ruang makan dan disana sudah ada banyak orang yang menungguku. Aku akan perkenalkan mereka semua satu persatu.

Pria berambut blonde spiky dengan baju hitam dan celana jeans hitam dengan jaket berwarna hitam adalah papa-ku, Naruto Uzumaki. Sosok yang terkenal karena dedikasi-nya dalam perang antara 3 fraksi surgawi dan aliansi-nya melawan organisasi jahat bernama _**Khaos Brigad****e **_dengan cara membunuh ketua _**Khaos Brigade **_yang bernama Hinata Hyuga.

"Bagus kau sudah datang, putriku. Duduklah..."

"Baik papa..."

Wanita berambut merah berombak dengan rambut merah cerah dan dada yang berukuran besar sepertiku yang saat ini memakai dress panjang berwarna merah adalah mama-ku, Rias Gremory yang merupakan mantan heiress klan Gremory sebelum mama memberikan status heiress-ku kepada sepupu-ku, Millicas Gremory.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan suka begadang sampai larut membaca manga, Aisha."

Mendengar perkataan mama, aku pun menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata "Maaf mama..."

"Ara, ara, tidak usah seperti itu Rias. Kau juga sama seperti Aisha-chan sewaktu kau seumuran-nya dulu."

Wanita yang membelaku adalah Akeno Himejima, dia adalah salah satu dari istri papa dan ibu kandung dari adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya yang bernama Arashi. Mama Akeno berparas cantik sama seperti mama dan mama Sara, ibu kandung dari kak Natsumi dan mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ikat rambut berwarna jingga yang kata-nya pemberian dari papa. Mama Akeno mempunyai ukuran payudara yang besar seperti mama dan aku. Dia juga berpenampilan layaknya wanita jepang pada umum-nya atau biasa disebut _**Yamato Nadeshiko**_. Omong-omong, dibalik kebaikannya dan kelembutannya... Mama Akeno memiliki sifat sadis yang juga dia warisi pada Arashi-kun meskipun Arashi-kun jarang memperlihatkannya. Dan jangan lupa juga kalau mama Akeno gak masokis juga, hiii!!!

"Urusai Akeno..."

Aku pun duduk di sebelah kak Natsumi... Oh ya aku lupa, memperkenalkan mama Sara. Seperti yang aku bilang kalau mama Sara adalah ibu kandung dari kak Natsumi dan dia juga merupakan bidak _**Queen **_dari papa. Dia mempunyai paras yang cantik seperti mama dan mama Akeno dan warna rambut-nya juga merah sepertiku, mama dan kak Natsumi tapi warna rambut mama Sara dan kak Natsumi lebih gelap dari warna rambutku dan mama. Walaupun tidak mempunyai payudara yang besar seperti mama dan mama Akeno tapi kecantikan mama Sara sudah diakui oleh seluruh warga di _**Underworld**_.

"Cepat makanlah, Aisha-chan. Nanti kau dan Arashi-kun bisa telat."

"Baik mama Sara..."

Aku pun memakan sarapanku dan setelah sarapan aku pun menatap gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang di hadapanku. Dia adalah _**Queen **_sekaligus sahabat pertamaku, Lilith Otsutsuki. Putri dari pemimpin pertama dari _**Khaos Brigade **_sebelum diambil alih oleh Hinata Hyuga yang bernama Ophis dan suami-nya, Toneri Otsutsuki. Paman Toneri dan bibi Ophis mengirimkan Lilith kesini karena mereka khawatir masih ada banyak orang yang Pro-Hinata akan mencoba melukai atau membunuh Lilith yang notabene-nya merupakan anak pemimpin _**Khaos Brigade **_terdahulu yang membantu menghancurkan organisasi mereka sekaligus membunuh pemimpin baru mereka. Aku dan Lilith cepat akrab dan kami pun bersahabat, bahkan saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan _**Evil Piece**_... Dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _**Queen**_-ku. Bibi Ophis sempat marah karena hal ini tapi kemarahan itu reda saat tahu kalau itu adalah keinginan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Aisha?"

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dari sini, Lilith?"

Itulah apa yang membuatku sedih. Aku sedikit menguping atas pembicaraan Lilith dan papa, dan disana Lilith mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi dari rumah kami dan tinggal lagi bersama dengan kedua orang tua-nya. Aku memang bahagia dengan kabar itu tapi aku sedih karena aku tidak akan tinggal satu rumah lagi dengan sahabatku.

Papa yang mendengar itu pun menatapku dengan tajam dan berkata "Aisha-chan, apa kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Lilith-chan?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan malah menatap mata Lilith dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Kau benar, Aisha-chan. Aku akan mulai tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahku mulai besok."

Mendengar itu, aku pun berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk tidak menangis di tempat. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua melihat kelemahanku disini. Aku adalah heiress dari klan Uzumaki, aku harus kuat.

"Tapi kau tenang saja..." Lanjut Lilith yang tersenyum kepadaku "Walaupun aku sudah tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibuku, aku akan tetap bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu dan Arashi-kun. Dan juga aku akan sering menginap disini untuk menemani sahabat sekaligus _**King**_-ku yang satu ini."

Mendengar itu senyuman pun merekah dari bibir merahku dan aku pun berkata "Arigatou, Lilith..."

"Sama-sama Aisha..."

"Aku sebenarnya masih marah atas apa yang kau lakukan, putriku. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu hari ini." Ucap papa dan aku pun menggangguk "Cepatlah kalian bertiga, nanti kalian bisa telat."

Aku, Arashi-kun dan Lilith pun pergi dan pamit pada papa dan yang lain. Sepertinya sudah waktu-nya aku pergi ke akademi, sungguh membosankan.

-Natsumi PoV-

"Apa aku dan istriku mengganggu?"

Setelah imouto-chan, otouto-kun dan juga Lilith-chan pergi ke akademi, masuklah kedua sosok yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan. Yang satu seorang pria, berambut silver dengan gaya shaggy dengan jubah yang di bagian leher-nya terdapat bagian magatama dan dia juga menggunakan eue patch untuk menutupi mata kanan-nya, di sebelahnya ada sosok wanita berpostur tinggi dan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang memakai baju dan celana rok panjang berwarna hitam. Dia adalah Toneri Otsutsuki dan istri-nya, Ophis yang merupakan orang tua kandung dari Lilith-chan. Paman Toneri menggunakan eyepatch karena mata-nya menjadi buta karena menggunakan _**Kinjutsu **_untuk menghidupkan-ku yang sudah pernah mati di _**Elemental Nation **_dan aku masih merasa bersalah akan hal itu meskipun dia dan bibi Ophis tidak terlihat marah padaku.

"Tidak sama sekali, Toneri, Ophis, duduklah..." Ucap otou-chan dan paman Toneri dan bibi Ophis pun duduk di bangku yang sudah kosong setelah imouto-chan dan otouto-kun pergi ke sekolah "Kalian berdua mau sarapan disini? Kebetulan Akeno-chan membuat lebih."

"Tidak usah Naruto. Kami sudah sarapan di rumah..."

"Jadi ada apa kalian berdua kesini? Apa kalian berdua ingin menjemput Lilith? Kalau begitu sepertinya kalian harus menunggu Lilith dan yang lain kembali dari sekolah-nya terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula bukan hanya itu tujuanku kesini." Ucap Toneri yang sudah meminum teh yang disajikan Akeno "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang _**Khaos Brigade**_."

Mendengar itu, otou-chan, okaa-chan, Rias-okaachan dan Akeno-okaachan tercekat dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena organisasi itu dan pemimpinnya sudah membuat gaduh suasana di dunia itu sekaligus Hinata Hyuga yang punya dendam mendalam pada otou-chan dan Rias-okaachan hampir membunuh Rias-okaachan dan imouto-chan berkali-kali walaupun imouto-chan tidak mengingat-nya karena dia masih bayi waktu itu.

"Tapi bukannya _**Khaos Brigade **_sudah hancur setelah kematian Hinata Hyuga beberapa tahun lalu."

"Kau memang ada benar-nya Rias." Balas paman Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau melupakan Rizevim. Jika tidak salah dia kabur setelah dikalahkan Vali dan Issei, iya kan?"

"Jadi maksudmu Rizevim sedang membangun kembali _**Khaos Brigade **_dari balik layar?"

"Itulah yang kupikirkan Naruto." Tambah paman Toneri kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ditambah banyak mantan member _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang tidak suka dengan kekalahan sekaligus kematian ketua mereka beberapa tahun lalu bahkan aku dan Ophis harus merelakan Lilith untuk dijaga dan dirawat disini jauh dari kami berdua, jadi aku yakin peluang kebangkitan _**Khaos Brigade**_ lumayan besar ditambah organisasi untuk melawan _**DxD **_telah bubar dan _**Shin Akatsuki **_tidak tahu nasib-nya gimana setelah perang beberapa tahun lalu."

"_**Shin Akatsuki **_sudah tidak begitu aktif karena aku dan yang lain setelah kepergianmu dan Ophis lebih fokus pada keluarga kami sebab kami tahu dunia sudah aman setelah kematian Hinata dan kehancuran _**Khaos Brigade**_." Ucap otou-chan. Ucapan otou-chan memang benar, para anggota _**Shin Akatsuki **_memang kebanyakan sudah menikah dan lebih fokus pada keluarga mereka. Seperti paman Issei yang menikahi beberapa harem-nya seperti bibi Ingvild yang juga _**Queen **_dari paman Issei, bibi Koneko, bibi Irina, bibi Xenovia yang merupakan istri pertama paman Issei dan juga bibi Asia, bibi Ravel, dan sebagainya... Paman Vali yang menikahi bibi Kuroka, sensei dari tou-chan yaitu Kakashi Hatake yang menikahi Rossweisse, paman Gaara dan bibi Reya, paman Shikamaru dan bibi Seekvaira dan juga paman Sasuke yang menikahi bibi Sona dan bibi Tsubaki, dan seterusnya "Tapi mendengar perkataanmu ini, Toneri... Aku sepertinya akan membangun kembali _**Shin Akatsuki **_tapi bukan aku yang akan menjadi ketua."

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa, Naruto? Vali kah atau Issei? Jangan bilang yang kau maksud itu aku? Aku tidak mau menjadi ketua. Itu terlalu merepotkan untukku."

"Vali dan Issei menolak tawaranku karena mereka ingin lebih mementingkan keluarga-nya, Toneri. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama." Balas tou-chan dan entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak saat tiba-tiba otou-chan menatapku dengan serius "Kau yang akan menggantikanku menjadi ketua di _**Shin Akatsuki**_, Natsumi-chan. Jadi bagaimana?"

"E-Ehhhhhh!!!"

Aku saja menolak saat otou-chan dan paman Sirzech berniat menjadikan aku heiress klan Uzumaki dan malah adik perempuanku yang paling manis yang jadi tumbal-nya dan sekarang tou-chan ingin aku memimpin _**Shin Akatsuki**_? Salah satu organisasi yang paling berperan dalam kehancuran _**Khaos Brigade **_selain _**DxD**_? Kau pasti bercanda...

-_**Aisha Point of View**_-

Aku, Lilith dan Arashi pun masuk ke sekolah-ku. Sekolah yang dibangun oleh bibi Sona dan para peerage-nya dibantu oleh paman Sasuke. Sekolah ini awal-nya diperuntukkan pada semua iblis muda walaupun dia _**Low Class**_, _**Middle Class **_atau _**High Class **_untuk mempelajari _**Rating Games **_tapi bibi Sona merubah-nya ke sekolah bagi semua ras yang mempunyai kekuatan supaya mereka bisa mempertahankan diri mereka karena diluar sana, dunia kami tergolong keras. Ada _**Stray Devil **_atau makhluk lain yang tidak segan untuk membunuh manusia dan makhluk lain.

"Lihat, dia itu heiress dari klan Uzumaki kan? Dia cantik juga dan seksi. Apalagi liat oppai-nya itu besar sekali seperti ibu-nya."

"Kau ada benar-nya."

Aku mendengar ucapan tidak senonoh dari salah seorang pemuda. Aku akui kalau aku dan Lilith cantik tapi bukan berarti aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku juga melihat Arashi-kun telah bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan senjata milik-nya dari kertas segel, aku ingin mengingatkannya supaya tidak membuat masalah tapi ada suara seseorang yang familiar muncul di telingaku.

"Sebaiknya kau menahan diri untuk berkata tidak-tidak pada sesama murid di akademi ini atau ibu dan ayahku akan mengetahui ini."

Pemuda yang berkata kurang ajar padaku itu menatap tajam Kagami, pemuda yang membelaku itu. Dia adalah Kagami Sitri, putra paman Sasuke dan bibi Sona yang merupakan rival-ku. Dia adalah pemuda lumayan tampan berambut hitam dengan kacamata dan dia memakai seragam putih khas akademi kami dengan lengan panjang yang digulung dan dia juga menggunakan celana hitam dan disebelahnya adalah gadis cantik berkacamata dan berambut panjang yang juga memakai seragam akademi yang sama dengan Kagami. Dia adalah adik perempuan-nya, Izumi Uchiha. Kalau Kagami adalah putra dari paman Sasuke dan bibi Sona, Izumi-chan adalah putri dari paman Sasuke dan bibi Tsubaki yang merupakan _**Queen **_dari bibi Sona.

Pemuda itu terlihat menatap tajam Kagami tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa karena aku tahu mereka pasti akan takut terkena masalah karena berhadapan dengan putra pemilik akademi ini. Mereka pun pergi dan Kagami pun menghampiri kami. Aku yang melihat-nya pun berkata dengan ketus "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan-mu. Aku bisa mengurus-nya sendiri."

"Tch... Aku tidak melakukan itu karena mereka melakukan itu padamu. Jadi jangan merasa spesial dan kepedean, tomat."

Mendengar itu, aku pun menatap tajam Kagami dan aku pun menatap dia yang berjalan melewatiku "Jangan memanggilku begitu, Kagami-baka!!!"

Aku pun melihat Kagami dihampiri oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang cantik yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan kami. Dia adalah Estella Edelweiss, _**Queen **_dari Kagami. Saat melihat interaksi mereka berdua entah kenapa aku merasa sakit di dadaku saat melihat mereka berdua 'Kenapa aku merasakan seperti ini pada Kagami-baka dan Estella-chan setiap mereka bersama seperti itu ya? Apa mungkin aku cemburu pada mereka berdua? Ih amit-amit aku cemburu pada orang menyebalkan macam Kagami itu."

Membayangkan-nya saja sudah membuatku merinding saat memikirkannya. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu sama orang menyebalkan yang mengalahkanku saat kami berdua melakukan duel beberapa minggu lalu.

"Onee-chan..."

"Ada apa, Arashi-kun?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan onee-chan? Aku lihat kau melamun saja saat melihat Kagami-san dan Edelweiss-san..."

Melihat tatapan khawatir dari Arashi dan Lilith, aku pun berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Arashi-kun. Ayo kita ke kelas nanti kita bisa kelewatan pelajaran dan sensei bisa marah pada kita."

Aku dan Lilith pun pergi ke kelas kami tapi saaf melihat Arashi-kun masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Izumi-chan, aku merasakan aura tidak enak yang aku rasakan dari Lilith dan dia mengarahkan tatapan tidak suka pada Izumi-chan dan Izumi-chan juga membalas tatapan Lilith dengan tajam-nya 'Sigh, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua? Mereka seperti kucing dan anjing saja?'

-_**Kyoto**_, _**Japan**_-

-Natsumi Point of View-

Saat ini aku, otou-chan, okaa-chan, Rias-okaachan dan Akeno-okaachan sekaligus paman Toneri dan bibi Ophis sedang berada di bangunan markas _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Dan disana juga terlihat mantan anggota tim _**DxD **_seperti _**Joker **_dari _**Seraph **_Michael yaitu Dulio Guesaldo, gubernur malaikat jatuh yang bernama Baraqiel yang juga merupakan kakek dari Arashi-kun, paman Sirzech dan sebagainya juga beberapa mantan anggota _**Shin Akatsuki **_seperti paman Sasuke, paman Kakashi dan sebagai-nya.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu datang bersama Sona dan Tsubaki, Sasuke. Aku pikir kalian semua sedang sibuk di akademi"

Mendengar ucapan otou-chan, paman Sasuke mendengus dan dia pun menyilangkan tangannya di kedua dada-nya dan dia pun berkata "Tentu saja aku datang. Aku ini adalah mantan wakil ketua _**Shin Akatsuki**_, ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa."

"Jadi sensei..." Ucap paman Issei yang kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau memanggil kita semua kesini?"

Bukannya menjawab, otou-chan malah menatap paman Toneri dan berkata "Toneri, bisa kau jelaskan..."

"Sigh, baiklah..." Balas Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seperti yang kita tahu... Beberapa tahun yang lalu gabungan kekuatan dari _**DxD**_, _**Shin Akatsuki **_dan berbagai fraksi seperti fraksi dewa _**Shinto**_, _**Norse **_dan juga_** Yunani**_ berhasil mengalahkan _**Khaos Brigade **_dan membunuh ketua mereka yaitu Hinata Hyuga. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Toneri-san?"

"Aku rasa pertarungan kita dengan _**Khaos Brigade **_masih belum berakhir."

Mendengar itu seluruh ruangan menjadi hening seketika dan kemudian paman Sirzech berkata "Apa maksudmu ini belum berakhir Toneri-san? Kita sudah membunuh ketua mereka, ingat?"

Banyak orang menggangguk akan statement dari paman Sirzech itu dan paman Toneri pun melanjutkan "Kau memang ada benar-nya Sirzech Lucifer. Tapi, kau melupakan sesuatu yang crucial."

"Apa itu?"

"Ada satu orang berpengaruh di _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang lolos setelah kemenangan kita melawan mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer..."

Semua orang pun terdiam dan paman Sirzech menatap tajam paman Vali dan paman Issei yang entah kenapa terlihat gelisah "Kami pikir kalian sudah berurusan dengan dia?"

"Kami memang berurusan dengan dia bahkan kami telah membuat-nya terluka parah tapi dia menggunakan kelengahan dan juga kondisi kami yang juga sama terluka parah untuk melarikan diri." Balas paman Issei.

"Dan kalian baru mengatakannya pada kami sekarang!!!" Teriak Sirzech yang terlihat emosi dan tou-chan kemudian mendekati paman Sirzech.

"Jangan salahkan mereka onii-sama..." Ucap tou-chan dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu sendiri kan Rizevim itu selicik apa. Kau bahkan mengatakannya padaku berkali-kali bahwa dia berhasil melarikan diri dalam _**Underworld Civil War **_saat kau dan _**Beelzebub**_-sama berhasil mengalahkannya."

Paman Sirzech pun menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun berkata "Jadi maksudmu... Dia saat ini sedang menyembuhkan diri dan membangun _**Khaos Brigade **_dari balik layar?"

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan." Balas paman Toneri dan dia pun menambahkan "Dan juga ditambah banyak sisa dari anggota _**Khaos Brigade **_yang tidak suka dengan kekalahan _**Khaos Brigade **_beberapa tahun lalu dan mereka mengincar putriku dengan Ophis. Jadi aku mengirimkannya pada keluarga Naruto untuk dirawat sampai suasana kondusif."

"Jadi apa kita harus membangun kembali _**DxD **_dan _**Shin Akatsuki**_, Naruto-san?" Tanya Dulio-san.

"Kalau kau ingin membangun kembali _**DxD**_, itu hak-mu Dulio-san. Kau mau membangun-nya kembali atau tidak, bukan masalah bagiku." Balas tou-chan dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mereform kembali _**Shin Akatsuki**_ tapi aku bukan lagi ketua-nya."

Paman Sasuke yang melihat itu terlihat terkejut, membuat-nya berkata "Lalu siapa? Jika kau bilang aku... Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu sampai ke reruntuhan _**Elemental Nation**_, dobe."

"Jangan khawatir, teme. Aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri."

"Lalu siapa?"

Setelah itu, otou-chan pun menarikku dan aku pun serasa gugup setengah mati. Aku memang pernah menggantikan okaa-chan menjadi ratu _**Rouran**_ sepeninggal dia tapi tetap saja dia belum siap jika dia harus diberikan tanggung jawab seperti ini 'Sepertinya aku mulai merasakan apa yang dirasakan imouto-chan, sigh.'

"Perkenalkan... Dialah yang akan menjadi penggantiku sebagai ketua di _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Putri pertamaku, Natsumi Uzumaki."

"Ha-Halo semuanya..."

Dulio-san kemudian menatapku dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau serius, Naruto-san? Bukannya Natsumi-san masih terlalu muda untuk menangani masalah yang kita hadapi ini."

"Jangan khawatir, Dulio-san... Natsumi-chan punya pengalaman memimpin di negara yang dulu dipegang oleh salah satu istriku yaitu Sara sebelum kehancuran _**Elemental Nation**_." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Sasuke "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"

"Aku sih tidak ada masalah selama ketua-nya bukan aku."

Mendengar itu, aku pun menatap tajam paman Sasuke yang memberi isyarat dari tatapan mata-nya yang seolah meminta maaf pada-ku.

Tou-chan yang merasakan kegelisahanku pun menepuk pundakku dan berkata "Jangan khawatir, putriku. Kau tidak sendirian... Aku, ibumu dan yang lain akan membantumu memimpin _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada gugup dan aku pun menghela nafas panjang saat semua tatapan tertuju padaku "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memimpin _**Shin Akatsuki **_menggantikanmu, tou-chan."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Fic ini adalah sekuel dari Heroes From Another World. Fic ini ane keluarkan karena Heroes From Another World tinggal 2 arc lagi. Arc Rating Games Underworld dan Great War II. Tapi untuk chapter 2 dan seterusnya kalian harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena fic ini hanya percobaan dan sisa-nya bakal ane keluarkan saat Final Arc dari Heroes From Another World dimulai. Disini buat yang berharap main char-nya adalah Naruto, maaf sekali kalau sepertinya fic ini bukanlah untuk anda. Karena main char fic ini adalah anak Naruto dan Rias yang saat ini di fic Heroes From Another World masih bayi yaitu Aisha dan karakter-karakter next generation lainnya. Buat chara yang punya porsi cerita besar di Heroes From Another World kaya Naruto, Sasuke, Toneri, Issei, dan Vali tetap akan muncul di cerita tapi peran mereka bukanlah pahlawan di cerita ini tapi membantu sekaligus men-support para karakter next gen di fic ini melawan main antagonist di fic ini.

Next Update: The Story of Four Overlord.


End file.
